


Creep Up Inside You and Consume You

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [13]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Nick and Troy have a macabre deal, Overstimulation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Just absolute smut in the shower





	Creep Up Inside You and Consume You

I’m disgusting, filthy, covered in dried blood and bits of brain or worse (heh, yeah, much worse). Can’t really say why I even still do this; going out covered in a walking corpse’s filth so I can walk among them. The excuse is it’s easier- and it is- but something about it clears my head and it’s (for me) a lot less terrifying and risky than being face to face with them, machete in my hand.

I’ve got no problem with killing them anymore; a moment of weakness and a bad time in my life had had me wondering for just a moment if maybe everyone was going about the apocalypse the wrong way.

The version of the story I tell my loved ones, at least the ones that will worry, is that we needed to see where they were coming from. See where they were going and corral them so we could take them out. 

Truth is that’s actually part of the plan. But I won’t lie to myself, or my lover, and say that there isn’t something about it just for me.

All that being said, the scene I walk into in our bedroom is *definitely* just for Troy. He wasn’t waiting for me to walk in and doesn’t stop when I do.

Legs splayed out on the bed, hair damp and sticking to his forehead, he rocks into every thrust of the dildo he’s using, pushing up on his toes flat on the bed he arches his back and I’ve got the full view. 

“Want help with that?” I ask. He barely seems to notice that I’m there or I’ve spoken. The only indication is that he fucks himself a little harder, a little faster, and a few strokes of his cock indicate that he doesn’t care for my help at all.

He comes with a flutter of eyelashes, a groan, skin pink all over and his belly sticky with his own come. He doesn’t stop the pace of the dildo, even though his whole body is still shaking. A few seconds after the orgasm he’s limp on the bed with the exception the hand that’s busy teasing himself with the toy, going well past over stimulation. He works himself until his dick is fully hard again. That’s about the time he finally acknowledges me.

“O-ok, now I might need some help. But you need a shower.”

I strip, my clothes making a sickening plop on our floor (I’ll clean that up later when I care). “So do you,” I tease, admiring the gorgeous mess he’s made of himself and the way he doesn’t even mind reaching for my hand after tossing the toy aside. He can barely stand, which will be interesting because if we’re going to screw in the shower he’s going to have to. I can only hold him up for so long and certainly not if he can’t be on his own two feet (ok, at least one).

I shower off while inches away he teases his hard cock, all the time staring at mine. When I’m clean enough (enough is enough I can’t stand it anymore) I grab both of his wrists with one hand and hold them behind his back, spinning him around.

“Nicky,” it’s part question, part plea, and I notice at the moment I push into him, already rocking my hips none too gently- the way he wants it- that’s when I notice that he’s brought a toy to the bathtub (I sound absolutely awful don’t I? Well, you watch him undone this way and see if you care).

The safety collar was a little thing he picked up at a local sex store that surprisingly wasn’t looted too badly until Troy and Alicia innocently made a day out of scouting the surrounding town we’d settle in.

Thank you to “THE FUCKING COUNTRY STORE” and the idiots that didn’t touch it.

There’s a little piece of leather and chain that’ll tighten the collar only when it’s pulled on; safe enough and there’s an emergency strap to take it off in less than a second. 

Troy has obviously been wearing it all day and the instant I pushed into his ass he’d craned his neck and said “please baby”.

The design is intended to squeeze the throat not so airflow is restricted but rather the blood flow to the brain. The body reacts by basically setting the nerves on fire- which is enjoyable for him- and making every muscle in the body spasm or tighten- which is very fucking good for me (if that wasn’t obvious enough, I pull tight and he gets tighter).

I fuck him well past another orgasm, and my cock is still half hard as I rock slow inside him, pushing past the pleasure to making him practically delirious and making me ready to come inside him again moments after.

A few rounds isn’t enough for him and he asks for more, he just about growls while rocking back against me, giving me a look over his shoulder. I nibble the back of his neck and his shoulder, just moving inside him. We scramble and contort to kiss sloppily, locked together still. 

I don’t know how long we’re like that, Troy slightly bent at the waist, forehead against the shower wall. Round after after I come inside him while he shudders around me and one of us tug the cord of the collar around his neck. 

Eventually we both agree that we can barely stand again, and while it still feels amazing for both of us, we decide to get out and fall into bed. Soaking wet, cleaner than when we started but not by much.

“I fucking love when you do that to me.” Troy says sleepily, curling up in my arms. 

“You’re going to be the death of me someday.”

“And just like we agreed, when that day comes, if I kill you from sex, I’m locking you in the basement with a muzzle and using it til I can’t anymore. Then I’ll let you bite me.”

The fucking things he says. I’m totally on board for that, if the day comes, and he knows that. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
